Amnon
Amnon in Masked Rider Warrior Commander, one of the Masked Rider Warriors. He first appeared in [http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Saban%27s_Masked_Rider Saban's Masked Rider], in the episode The Invasion of Leawood. Biography Amnon was a young Edenoite citizen with a major interest in bioalchemy. But by chance, he accidentally witnessed the brutal murder of a fellow civilian by a member of the evil Scorpion Empire, which appeared after the destruction of the Valkyrie Empire & continues its predecessor's goal of domination over Edenoi. To rid the Scorpion Empire of its witness, & taking no chances, they sent one of their best cyborg mutants to murder Amnon's entire family. Though he was forced to watch his family die before his eyes, Amnon was saved from the same grisly fate by the interference of Masked Riders Warrior Leader & Warrior Lieutenant. Bent on revenge for his family's deaths, Amnon pleas the Masked Riders to make him into a cyborg just like them. The two Masked Riders refuse at first, but after Amnon was fatally wounded while saving them, the two had no choice but to respect his wishes. As the Double Riders performed the operation, the Scorpion Empire outpost is attacked & destroyed by one of their own mutant cyborgs. The Double Riders were at a major disadvantage until Amnon joined the battle, now known as Masked Rider Warrior Commander. Warrior Commander went on to destroy his family's murderer while the Double Riders fought the other, who now had a nuclear bomb in his body with intentions to destroy Edenoi. The Double Riders, feeling that Amnon is a worthy successor, take the mutant cyborg away from the planet just before the bomb explodes, leaving Warrior Commander to protect Edenoi on his own. War of the Heroes: Riders vs. Rangers Alongside the other Seven Legendary Riders, Kamen Rider V3 faced GokaiRed, who had become emperor of the Dai-Zangyack. However, V3 was seemingly killed alongside the other Riders. In the end, it's all revealed to be a plan by Captain Marvelous and Tsukasa Kadoya to infiltrate and stop Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack. All Riders seemingly killed, including V3, reappear from another dimension where they had been hiding, fighting alongside the Super Sentai as a united force to destroy the Shocker and Zangyack alliance. He is seen fighting Armadillo Orphnoch and Sea-Fist Demon Rageku. After making it through the main army, V3 alongside some other Riders reached the new Doktor G who took leadership of the Dai-Shocker forces, but, when he takes up his new Kani Laser form, powered up by the army of monsters killed around the battlefield, he's unable to make it through his laser barrage, with the victory this time coming from Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Blade, with help from new cards given by the Super Sentai team Goseiger. War of the Heroes 2: Riders vs. Rangers vs. Troopers , X, and V3 as seen in Super Hero Taisen Z.]] V3 was part of a force of Rider and Sentai reinforcements led by Kamen Rider 1 and that came to assist the Riders and Sentai of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, V3 appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. War of the Riders: Masked vs. Kamen vs. Power substituted with Black)]] V3 joins the Showa Riders in their war with the Heisei Riders in Zawame City. At the climax, V3 is one of the surviving Riders in the battle between Heisei and Showa. He is defeated by Gaim, transforming into a Lockseed. Gaim is soon left as the last Rider standing before Ambassador Darkness of the Badan Empire reveals himself to be Ryo Murasame (Kamen Rider ZX). Together, they restore the other Riders and all 30 Kamen Riders defeat the Badan Empire. Masked Rider Warrior Commander Techniques *Warrior Punch : First appearing in The Invasion of Leawood, Masked Rider Warrior Commander & the other Masked Rider Warriors used Warrior Punch to attack Bruticon. Equipment Ecto-Accelerator Belt The Ecto-Accelerator Belt is Masked Rider Warrior Commander's transformation belt; Amnon transforms into Warrior Commander by performing the "Transformation", a series of moves which activates the 2 revolving pistons of the Ecto-Accelerator Belt, & then converts the accumulated wind energy to transform Amnon into Masked Rider Warrior Commander. Trivia *Warrior Commander is the first Masked Rider Warrior not to have multiple suit variants. See Also *Masked Rider Warrior Commander at Kamen Rider Wiki *Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 - Kamen Rider V3 counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:MRW Origins: Commander Category:Kamen Riders Category:Masked Riders Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Double Riders